In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Large amounts of data have to be processed daily and the current trend suggests that these amounts will continue to increase in the foreseeable future. Moreover, data, data files, and/or data records are also required to be stored, retained, and/or saved for various periods of time for subsequent retrieval and/or use. Efficiently storing, preserving, and preventing a loss of the data, data files, and/or data records data are important design considerations, and therefore, a need exists to improve data storage utilization and preservation techniques for increased reconstruction of data segments to an optimal state.